


Coming Back Again

by PinkPandorafrog



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-09
Updated: 2016-07-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 11:24:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7435637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPandorafrog/pseuds/PinkPandorafrog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy got married back in college. In name only, just for the benefits, worked out pretty well. Only she hasn't seen her "husband" in years, and now he's suddenly right in front of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Back Again

“Oh my god.” Darcy took another drink from her freshly-brewed latte and swallowed with a happy sigh, eyes closed in what was pretty close to ecstasy. "I'm in love. This coffee machine is maybe the best piece of technology I've ever seen.” It had been one of Stark's I'm-happy-you're-coming-to-New-York presents. There had been many, but this was definitely her favorite.

Jane cocked her head and gave Darcy a look from across the lab. “If you love it so much, why don't you marry it?”

Darcy shrugged. “I'm already married, remember?”

Jane's eyes narrowed. She usually forgot, which was totally fair. Darcy had a habit of forgetting, too. It was one of those in-name-only things. She'd married a guy in college for the benefits, which had turned out pretty awesome so far. And he hadn't gotten in touch with her about a divorce yet, so... Whatever.

She hadn't heard from him since he'd left. Apparently everything he did was super classified. She wondered about him every now and again, hoped he was okay. She hadn't been notified he'd been killed, and she still sent her tax information to the same accountant every year, so he had to be out there somewhere.

“Well, hand me one of those, and I guess we should start figuring out where to put all this.” Jane rested her hands on her hips and looked at her gear. The best thing about moving here, other than the coffee machine, was Stark Industries' moving service. And, like, they knew about moving sensitive equipment? So nothing was broken. Which made Jane happy, which made Darcy's life easier.

Darcy took another sip before crossing the concrete floor to the other woman. She surrendered the coffee. “You didn't happen to ask the muscly blond you were flirting with for a hand moving some of this shit around, did you?” She gave Jane a pointed look. Jane had held them up for a solid seven minutes flirting by the elevator. Which was adorable, both Steve and Jane blushed.

Jane's cheeks went a little pink. “Steve said he'd be by this morning with a friend.”

“Muscly blond and a friend.” Darcy nodded. “Day is looking better and better.” And would be even better when she got her own coffee. She went back to the machine and started pressing buttons.

“Hey, Steve,” she heard Jane greet from behind her. Maybe Steve wanted coffee. Along with the machine, Stark had provided a whole fucking cupboard full of large white mugs. She and Jane had brought their own, of course, but perfect for guests.

She turned around. “Hey, do you want some- _oh my god!_ ” She was staring. Just absolutely staring.

Because by _friend_ , Steve had apparently meant _Darcy's husband_. Who looked... Fucking fantastic, actually. So maybe the in name only thing had actually been consummated or whatever because he was deploying and, like, _look at him_. But that had been a mutually agreed upon one night only, and he'd gone off to Afghanistan, and she'd gone off to New Mexico...

But now he was here. In Jane's lab. And now he was _looking_ at her, and Darcy could feel her own cheeks getting a little warm even though she never blushed ever. “Uh. Hi, Sam.”

Jane arched an eyebrow, looking back and forth between them. Steve was standing just beside Jane, looking a little bemused. “You two know each other?”

Sam moved across the lab towards her. God, he smelled good. He still wore the same cologne he had when they'd first met, the night they'd gotten married... “Hey.”

“Hey.” Darcy stared up at him, lip caught between her teeth. There wasn't exactly standard etiquette for this sort of situation. At least, not that she'd ever learned. “So, um, on leave?”

“Retired.” He gestured back to where Steve was looking completely bewildered. “I'm with him.”

“Yeah.” Darcy was nodding a little too much. She should probably stop. “Good. Okay. Um...” It had been _years_. He was a little bigger, and there was a weight behind his eyes that she didn't remember. “Hug? Do we...”

That damn smile. He had such a great smile. He opened up his arms, and she stepped into him, tucking herself under his chin. Sam was good at hugs. And he smelled even better up close.

“When I was on leave, you weren't at Culver anymore. And apparently-” He pulled back just enough to look down at her, arms still around her waist. “- your location was classified.”

“Yeah.” She made a face. “There's been a lot of that. Um, SHIELD? They kinda... Yeah. Although I'm surprised they didn't try to absorb you into the SHIELD machine.” It wasn't exactly like their marriage was a big secret, it would be easy to find for anyone who'd bothered to look her up.

The look he gave her suggested that maybe that wasn't entirely the case, but Steve and Jane were walking over, cutting off all continued conversation. Jane had suspicious-look on her face, and Steve was eyeing Sam.

Darcy pulled away to look at the other two. “So, uh, you remember how I said I was already married?”

Jane stared at Darcy for a long moment before her dark eyes drifted over to Sam. “You're _actually_ married? I thought you were just joking.”

“How is this the first time I'm hearing about it?” Steve sounded amused rather than upset, one eyebrow arched as his eyes flicked between Darcy and Sam.

“No. It was _awesome_ when I was in school. Although...” Darcy looked over at Sam, making a face. “Is this our big divorce moment? Like, should I be getting my ducks in a row or whatever?” She totally had DIY divorce info bookmarked on her computer, but that was all old from when she lived in Virginia. Maybe it was different in New York. Maybe the process would be more complicated because the marriage license was from out of state? She hadn't looked at it in _forever_. To be honest, she hadn't even thought about it in forever. Everything was perfect the way it was, so why change stuff?

Although if Sam was out of the Air Force and now living in New York, maybe he'd want to get divorced so he could be free of obligations. Like, they'd mutually agreed that monogamy wasn't going to be a thing, but maybe he'd want to get married again at some point to someone he actually had a relationship with?

His eyebrows went up a little and there was a pause as he looked at her. “Why don't we talk about this later.” Another pause, not quite so long this time. “Maybe over dinner?”

Okay, she knew _that_ tone and _that_ look. They had initiated what was probably the most memorable one night stand she'd ever had. Although, was it really a one night stand if it was your husband? Did that count?

“Yeah. I have no idea where to go, though. We just moved here.” She gestured around the lab. “Hence all the collected gear.” Her eyes narrowed as she looked up at him. “Which you're apparently here to help move?”

“Yeah. Although Steve didn't mention you would be here.” His hand rested in the small of her back, lingering there. “Don't worry, I'm sure we can find somewhere.”

Sam was not as good at moving Jane's heavy gear around as Steve was, on account of being not an actual super-human, but he looked better doing it. Okay, Darcy might have been a little bit biased, because Jane didn't seem to agree. Whatever. Darcy wasn't going to rain all over her parade.

Even with an eager super soldier and a pretty buff ex-Air Force guy to help them, it still took most of the day to get everything set up the way Jane wanted it. Everything needed to be powered up and tested, and sometimes moved again after being tested. Still less time than it would have taken the two of them, though.

There was definitely the need for a shower afterward. And somehow Sam ended up in Darcy's apartment to do it. Not together, although that _really_ seemed like a waste when he stripped off his shirt as she handed him the towel. It was probably for the best, though, they did have a lot of talking to do.

And they decided to stay in to do it. Probably would be a better conversation to have in the comfort of being alone than with random other diners and being interrupted by servers.

“Wait,” Darcy said as she straightened up from putting the quiche she'd thrown together into the oven. “If you're visiting Steve from DC, what are you doing helping strange women move around lab equipment?” She leaned back against the counter beside the oven.

“Oh, you're not strange.” He took a couple of steps closer, resting one hand easily on the counter, the other on his hip.

She grinned. “You haven't seen the half of it.”

An eyebrow arched. “No, but now I'm looking forward to it.” Sam glanced back towards the door. “I'm Steve's wingman. I don't know if you noticed, but he has a thing for your friend.”

She nodded. “I did notice that, yeah. I don't know if _you_ noticed, but he didn't exactly need moral support. She's, uh...” She trailed off for a second. “I think if they were any sweeter I'd have cavities.”

“That is probably true.” He seemed to think for a second. “You know, I was talking with my mom about you just last week.” He took another step closer. If she wanted to, she could totally reach out and grab him.

Darcy hesitated for a second, looking up at him in silence. “You, uh, told your mom we got married? And, like, the whole in name only thing?”

“Had to. If anything had happened to me...” He trailed off, but Darcy really considered the implications of that. It made sense. Family hadn't ever really come up for them before.

“Yeah. So what did she say?” That was something to consider. She definitely didn't want to cause family drama.

“That if we weren't going to get divorced, she wanted to meet you.”

Her eyes widened. Meet his mom? She was horrible at meeting moms. But... Was that going to be a thing? “Are we? Getting divorced?”

Sam closed the distance between them, his hand slipping into the small of her back. “Do you want to?”

Her palms came up to rest against his chest almost without thinking about it. He did smell really good this close. He'd stopped by Steve's apartment to grab a shirt and apparently whatever smelled like _this_. “I haven't really thought about it for awhile. I mean, I don't really get a whole lot out of it anymore now that I'm not in school, but there's no reason _not_ to be married anymore unless _you_ don't want to be married.”

“I never said that.” He seemed to be leaning down towards her, his dark eyes focused directly on her lips. “That's probably why we need to talk about it.”

“Uh huh.” Just right now, _talking_ was the last thing she was thinking about doing with her mouth. She reached up on her toes, shifting away from the counter, her hand slipping behind the back of his neck to pull him down to meet her.

His lips were just as soft as she remembered, his mustache just the slightest prickle. She tilted her head and let her tongue dip and dart with his.

Darcy wondered how much of her memories of that one night had been idealized, had been exaggerated by the years that were lost between them. If the kiss was anything to go by, though, nothing had been exaggerated at all.

She couldn't help it. One hand slid down over his chest and around his waist to rest squarely on his ass. She'd been staring at it all day, and now she wanted to do more than stare. And, yeah. Basically the perfect ass.

He broke away to look down at her, close enough that their breath mingling between them. “Are we doing that?”

She widened her eyes in feigned innocence and flexed her fingers, sort of squeezing a little. Just a little bit. “What's that?”

He turned her and guided her back towards the wooden kitchen table. His hands moved to her waist, lifting her up and back onto the table top.

She spread her legs so that he could step between them, pulling him down for another kiss. It wasn't long before his mouth slipped away, trailing back along her jaw to her ear.

She pushed his shirt up out of the way, sliding her hands up the front of his torso. He'd been pretty cut when they'd gotten married, and apparently still was. She definitely was _not_ complaining.

She gasped as he nuzzled into the hollow just under her ear. “You probably have bad habits, don't you.”

“The worst,” he agreed, pulling back to grab her shirt and pull it over her head. His eyes moved over her for a moment, and then he was right there again, his mouth moving over the line of her shoulder.

“Yeah. Me too.” She sucked in another gasp as he nipped at the juncture where her neck met her shoulder. “I talk in my sleep.”

“I drink juice straight from the bottle.” His hands were warm against her skin, sliding around her.

“This is such a bad idea, then.” She pulled on the back of his shirt. “Off.”

He pulled back again, shedding his clothes, and she bit her lip as her eyes moved over him. Oh yeah. _Terrible_ idea.

She wrapped her legs around his hips and pulled him in against her, laying back against the table. He followed, his mouth landing on the front of her shoulder. Her eyes fell closed as he made a path of slightly sucking kisses over to the top of one breast. The heat of his mouth felt so good, dancing just over the surface of her skin.

His lips fastened unerringly over one nipple. It felt a little bit muted through her bra, but soon the fabric was clinging to her, hot and wet. He drew on it, waves of pleasure rolling through her.

She wanted some more direct friction. Sam was too tall for their bodies to line up the way she wanted like this, though. “I want to kiss you,” she whispered, and he shifted up again to close his lips over hers.

This was perfect. This was _exactly_ what she wanted. His erection pressed very intimately against her through their jeans, and she ended up grinding against him as she sucked his tongue into her mouth. He let out a low groan, his hand sliding up over her hip and up her side.

The seam of her jeans pressed in against her clit. Doing this for too long wouldn't exactly be comfortable, but for right now it was pretty much perfect. He seemed to be into it too, shifting his hips up against her until her head fell back against the table with a gasp.

The kitchen timer went off, and Darcy stared over at the oven in disbelief. It hadn't been that long, had it? “Guess I should get that out of the oven.” Her eyes came back to Sam, almost a question. She had to, right? If for no other reason than that it would smell nasty when it burned.

“Yeah.” He didn't exactly look pleased as he straightened up, pulling her up with him. No, she could understand that. “It's going to have to cool, though, right?”

She pressed her lips together between her teeth as she slid down off the table nodding. “Yes. It definitely will. The cheese needs to harden a little bit... Yeah. Cool off.” She walked across the kitchen and pulled on the waiting constellation-printed oven mitt to pull the quiche out of the oven. She set it down on top of the oven and made sure everything was closed and turned off before turning back to him.

He offered her his hand, and she went back to him and took it. He led her back through the apartment to her bedroom.

“This is a good place to be.” Darcy couldn't help but glance over at the bed. Not exactly subtle, but she was pretty sure they both knew where this was going.

Pausing only to shuck the rest of their clothes, they ended up lying side by side on the bed. Sam's mouth moved over her neck as she closed her hand around his cock. “I'm a bed hog.”

“I sing in the shower.” He reached down to draw her thigh up and over his hip, his fingers slipping against her slick center.

“I bet you're- _oh_ \- good at it. Right there! Fuck, Sam.” Yeah. Not idealized at all. Two fingers circled over her clit with just the right amount of pressure.

“Not at all.” His voice was muffled by her skin.

“Don't care. You're good at- mm- _this_!” Too good. “Sam!”

“Come, baby.” His voice was a low caress that rolled through her ears.

Just a few more tight circles and she gripped at his upper arm, fingernails biting in just a little. Warmth spread through her limbs as she came, a long sigh slipping free. “Mm.” She swallowed, opening her eyes as she came down from her high. “Best husband ever, just saying.”

Sam smiled, his eyes dark with lust. He gently pushed her onto her back and settled himself between her thighs. She wrapped her legs around his hips again, and this time when she pulled him in close, his cock sank deep into her pussy.

“Oh god,” she breathed as he filled her. Her feet went flat on the bed for leverage, and she rolled her hips up to meet him as he started to rock into her.

Sam was apparently a little worked up, too. Maybe he'd been fantasizing about doing this all day just like she had. It didn't take long before his thrusts began to stutter, pushing deep into her cunt. He stiffened over her, and she felt the telltale pulse of his own release.

He dropped to the side, and Darcy immediately snuggled in against him. Dinner was probably getting cold in the kitchen, but she didn't really care just in that moment. “I'm going to keep you just for that.”

He didn't seem to either. His arm came around her, holding her close. “Yeah? Even though I don't always put the toilet seat down?”

“I dunno.” They were facing each other, and his eyes were incredibly warm this close. She really like his eyes. “We could try it maybe?” That really seemed to make the most sense at this point, and it wasn't just the endorphins talking.

He smiled, leaning forward to give her a gentle kiss. “Yeah. But we should probably actually figure out what that means.”

“Hmm. Good thing there's already dinner made.” She brushed her lips over his before shifting back across the bed to stand up.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I wrote that short and I was all, "Heeeeey, I kinda want to keep writing this." And, like, there was a lot of interest in it. :D So here it is!!


End file.
